leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chatler/History/DP
Chatler has been with since before the start of the series. Chatler first appeared in Stagestruck Starly, performing in and Pearl's routine in Jubilife City. During the skit, Pearl has Chatler blow the grass away, however, when Chatler did so, it revealed Diamond and 's lazy selves, which made both Pearl and Chatler mad. Despite ruining the act, the audience found it funny, allowing Diamond and Pearl to win the special prize. Later the two are attacked by a group of and Chatler helps fend them off alongside the other Pokémon. In Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu II, Chatler participated in 's Gym battle against Maylene. He first fought against a 's with . During the Gym Battle against Maylene, Chatler replaced Chimler when Chimler was struggling against . Chatler attacked with a super-effective and Maylene switched Riolu in for . Meditite started off a speedy and followed up with a critical hit from , dealing major damage. Despite the damage Chatler retaliated with and was able to beat Meditite by copying Bullet Punch. He then went up against Riolu again and was defeated by a single . In Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank II, Chatler fought against some s in order to stop them from capturing Platinum. With Paka and Uji's assistance he is able to help defeat the group of by flying Uji's and allowing it to use at close range. In Problematic Probopass & Mad Magnezone II, Chatler fought Cyrus after Cyrus had use its magnetic powers to draw out the camera hidden inside Lax's fur. Chatler quickly flew by and grabbed the camera but was subdued by 's . Chatler's , unable to do a thing in said state, asks for Cyrus to lift the attack. This allowed for Chatler to gain his mobility and crush the camera Cyrus used to capture the images of the ruin paintings. In Winning Over Wingull, Chatler sensed two violent approaching and warned Pearl about the danger. Despite the warning the two Wingull hit Pearl and cause him to lose his balance. Angered, Pearl has Chatler attack the two with . Despite the speed advantage Chatler is quickly put at a disadvantage due to fighting two of them and their constant use of . Because of this Pearl sends Chimler in to battle as well until he notices an injured Wingull near him. In Outwitting Octillery, Chatler works alongside his team to reach the middle of Lake Valor in an attempt to find . Halfway across the lake they get attacked by Saturn's , who uses to destroy their raft. Saturn shows up on a UFO-like vessel and grabs Pearl while demanding to know why he was heading for the island at the middle of the lake while Chatler, Chimler, and Rayler desperately try to free him. A few minutes later the Galatic Bomb goes off, with its target revealed to be Lake Valor. Pearl and Saturn witness Azelf reveal itself and Saturn and his grunts begin trying to capture it. Pearl and his team attempt to stop them but are overwhelmed by the number of opponents and defeated. In Chancing Upon Chingling, Chatler is sent to look for Diamond inside the Galactic Veilstone Building in order to return Tru and Kit to him. Soon after finding Diamond they are attacked by the Advanced level Grunt and Diamond has Chatler attack his with Chatter while it attacked with in order to mask the sound of the Pokédex. After some time the two Pokémon become exhausted. In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI, Chatler was used alongside the other Pokémon to battle against the Legendary Pokémon and . Despite his small size, Chatler was able to do great damage to the Dragons with the help of Diamond and Pearl's Pokémon and with a combined technique, they were all able to destroy the Red Chains controlling them.